One Very Long Night
by HarlotQuinn
Summary: Pyramid Head discovers what the Nurses do then the hospital is empty. Rated M for VERY adult content. One-shot. PH/NURSES.


Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill, Pyramid Head, Bubble Head Nurses or Brookhaven Hospital. They are all owned and copyrighted by Konami and I am only playing with them. I make no profit off of this story other than satisfying my own sick fantasies.

The town had been quiet for the past several weeks, no new humans running about, and no stupid cultist wandering too far from their sanctuary. Which was causing all manner of creature in the town to grow restless, restless to the point that they had taken to attacking each other in an attempt to kill the boredom. Nothing was safe…. Except him. Pyramid Head wandered the streets without and fear of retribution from the others, nothing there could touch him, and the two or three that could never left their hiding places.

He slowly made his way down the small two lane road that went through the center of the town, leisurely making his way to the hospital. Leisurely in this case meaning he was very slowly dragging the great knife down the pavement just to terrify the others with the painful screeching of the blade. He chuckles darkly to himself, seeing them dart behind trashcans or run into nearby buildings. After what seemed like, and probably was, hours; the great executioner finally made his way into the dilapidated hospital. Frowning slightly that the halls seemed to be empty of his lovely nurses, he huffed and made his way deeper inside, stashing the knife by embedding it inside a nearby wall.

About a half dozen doors down from where Pyramid Head had entered, a pair of Nurses were attempting to find a way to kill time, completely naked and spread out on an ancient looking gurney; blindly exploring one another's bodies. They roughly groped at each other's breasts, moaning softly and twitching as tiny Goose bumps rose all over their filthy grey skin. One of the females managed a slight giggle as the other finally found her sex, rubbing a gloved hand over it gently while her sister squirmed on the cot. Neither hearing the heavy, stomping steps coming down the hall.

Pyramid Head's lighter, more relaxed demeanor from earlier was quickly fading as there was no sight of a nurse anywhere. He clenched his fist and growled when he finally heard it, a very loud moan coming from the door right in front of him, his hand twitched slightly and he pushed it open, stopping dumbstruck at what he saw inside.

Two Nurses, their clothing strewn around the room, one was lying flat on her back, her legs spread wide as the other kneels between her legs, forcefully thrusting her fingers in and out of her sisters sex, her faceless face nuzzling against the other's breasts. Pyramid Head swallows hard, groaning as he quickly grows hard. He's never seen anything like this, but it was making him hornier than he could recall ever being before.

The executioner took a step towards the females, growling as he tears off his smock, drawing the attention of both women, they panic, and scramble off the cot. Pyramid Head grabs both of them; forcing them back into the same position they had been in, forcing one to her knees and shoving her face into her sister's cunt. He gripped the nurse on her back tight by the shoulder, his other hand holding onto the one bent before him by the hip, thrusting himself suddenly and roughly into her.

The Nurse gave a muffled scream, her hips bucking roughly as his massive girth forces her to orgasm instantly. The male groans out loud and begins thrusting violently into her, holding and rubbing her face against the other who was still squirming around, her muffled moans being drowned out by her sister's screams.

Pyramid Head moves his hands to their breasts, groping them roughly and making blackish bruises rise on their skin, both females practically screaming as he forcefully fucks them both, pulling himself out of the one and crushing her between himself and the other as he moves into her, pounding his manhood into her just as he had the first.

After an hour of alternating between both of them he roared with his orgasm, giving one final powerful thrust and releasing deep into her, the Nurse collapsed on top of her sister, both of them struggling to catch their breath, turning their bandaged faces to look at him, trembling in fear as he looks them over.

He takes in their shivering forms, the way they were cuddled up against each other. Their bloodstained thighs, cunts still dripping. It only too moments for him to be ready again, pressing himself down on their bodies.

This was going to be a very long night.

A/n: A bit shorter than my last, but still just as fun^^. I know that I tend to lack a bit in the descriptiveness department, but…. Some artist like to paint a total picture, and leave little to the imagination. I just kind of want to give you a sketch and let you fill in the details on your own. I find that this makes my writing a very personal expereance.

Please remember to leave a review!


End file.
